


Imma Hoodie Ninja

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Some KDA banter and fluff over Akali being a dumb teenager





	Imma Hoodie Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> All my fluff is inspired by song lyrics if yall cant tell, this one being inspired by MC Chris - Hoodie Ninja, which as a joke between me and a friend is absolutely a song KDA akali would sing as a teenager

Akali was beatboxing under her breath, chopsticks beating against the marble countertop of the kitchen island as she impatiently waited for her spicy ramyun to finish cooking. While this was her second bowl today, Ahri didn’t have to know that. From the living room she could just barely hear the sound of giggling coming from her leader in question, which wasn’t uncommon, nor was Kaisa’s admittedly adorable snorts when she laughed. The one that really caught her attention was the low laugh from the diva of the group who was not one to laugh at just anything. I mean she sat through ‘Wheels on Meals’ and barely chuckled.   


Deciding it was worth it to check it out now, Akali laid her chopsticks on top of the instant ramen cup and poked her head outside of the kitchen, seeing the three women huddled around Ahri’s phone in her outstretched hand. Kaisa was the first to see her leaving the kitchen and burst out laughing at the sight. She had to curl up on the couch and continue to laugh into the pillow she clutched to her face. Her other two bandmates both caught up to what Kaisa was laughing at, turning their faces away from Akali to giggle amongst themselves.   


“What’s so funny?” Akali’s arched an eyebrow in utter confusion to the three women’s almost schoolgirl levels of giggling. She walked across the living room, now completely forgetting her ramen, and tried to see what video was playing on Ahri’s phone. Before she was even close enough to see, she already heard the high pitched noise of a young kid’s voice coming from the tinny speakers.

“ _ I'm a ninja I'm a hoodie ninja  _

_ You're off guard ninja star now you're injured  _

_ Tough luck nun chuck break your fingers  _

_ Gotta bolt cause I don't wanna linger _ ”

“ **NO!** ” Akali practically screeched as she lunged the rest of the way to the couch, trying desperately to grab the phone out of Ahri’s hand as she did. Like a bull lured by a matador, the phone was whisked out of the way at the last second and Akali ended up barreling into the still giggling Kaisa. The couch became a mess of limbs as Akali tried to crawl off of the uneven surface that was Kaisa’s body, Kaisa trying to push Akali off of her which was a lot harder now that she was gasping for air trying to recover from her laughing fit, and Ahri who was holding the phone away from Akali’s reach and pushed against her face to keep her back. 

“Give that to me!”   
  
“No way!”    


“Get off me oh my god!” 

To all three of the girls surprise, the phone was plucked from Ahri’s fingers. Now the subject of the fight was resting in the hand of the bands imposing Siren, a pleased smirk on her face as she looked at the now frozen pile of bodies that stared at her. 

“Darling, you should have told us about your  _ early work _ .” Her drawl was just the kind of humor Evelynn excelled at.  _ Very  _ dry sarcasm. Akali pouted for a moment before getting off the couch. More accurately, she was finally shoved off by a combined effort of Kaisa and Ahri. She stumbled for a second before wondering if she could snatch the phone from Evelynn’s claws before realizing that even if she could, it probably wasn’t the smartest choice. Instead she just sulked, dropping her body into the chair on the opposite end of the couch from Evelynn who was still watching the video.   


Hearing the lyrics to one of her first raps made Akali want to sink into the leather furniture and drown. It was infinitely worse that Evelynn, the woman she’s had a crush on for months now was the one watching it. Kaisa and Ahri were bad too, already expecting them to tease her about it.   


Evelynn chuckled again and Akali buried her face in her hands, hearing Ahri make some comment that she barely paid attention to. Who knew what made Eve laugh specifically, every scene in that video was cringe worthy. A hand held camera, filmed in her backyard and made over the course of a weekend with her friends in high school. 

She felt something poking against her leg and glared from between her fingers to see Kaisa was jabbing her thigh with her outstretched foot. “Hey hey, how old were you when you made that?” She was obviously on the verge of laughing again, biting at her lip in hopes of hiding it. In return, the purple haired woman got a pillow thrown at her face, landing with a satisfying ‘ _ pomf’ _ . This started her giggle fit all over again.   


“I was fifteen! Kids make stupid stuff during summer break alright?!” The indigent rapper crossed her arms over her chest and pouted even harder. Ahri, who had been busy watching the video again over Eve’s shoulder, sank back down into the couch and had the worst kind of grin on her face.

“It’s not thaaaat embarrassing. I mean it’s pretty embarrassing but it’s what I expected of you.” She looked like that cat that ate the canary with those words, her smugness only growing when Akali gave her a rather crude hand gesture from her seat.

Almost as if on cue, now it was Evelynn’s turn. She lowered the phone so she could look over the device and directly at the younger girl’s eyes. Compared to Ahri, Evelynn was the cat and she was looking directly at the canary she was on the hunt for.   


“You know, I wonder. Who is this girl you sang about?” Eve raised an eyebrow as she spoke in her usual calm demeanor. “How did you describe her? Redhead with a ‘bad ass little body’.”    
  


“UUUUUGHHHHH!” Akali pushed her palms into her eyes as she groaned, the noise earning another giggle from her left. Akali kicked out with her leg blindly until she felt her foot connect with the legs of the woman in an almost permanent giggle fit. When she finally removed her hands from her face, she could see amber eyes staring her down, waiting for a response. She let out a low grumble knowing she wasn’t going to get away from this teasing that easily. “Oh my god. It was just some girl I had a crush on, come on…”

“How bold to confess to a girl in a song about spying on her changing.” Evelynn’s dry delivery was as expected. “Usually you start with a love letter Rogue. Remind me to teach you flirting some day.”   


“I was fifteen come on!” Akali tried again to justify herself, knowing it was probably just gonna get her made fun of again. With a jab of her finger she pointed at the three woman across from her. “I bet there’s embarrassing stuff of you guys six years ago.”   


“All I have is my art, and I’m not embarrassed by my craft.” Kaisa held a fake haughtiness to her words, still grinning while she curled up on the couch ready in case Akali decided to kick at her shins again. The foot hit only air as Akali had done exactly what she had expected.   


“Everything I did six years ago was pop-u-lar.” The ex-pop solo artist reminded her who she was, curling up with her tail around her lap in satisfaction even if it was twitching back and forth excitedly. She looked at Evelynn, expecting the woman to finish their trio of teasing but she was busy looking at the phone still in her hands. At this point she had either watched the video a dozen times or was looking through the rest of Akali’s old videos. Some of them weren’t the worst, like a recording of her at a fighting tournament her father had recorded, but some of them were exactly what you’d expect a fifteen year old to record. Ahri decided to nudge her, both with her words and with an outstretched palm on her shoulder. “Well?”

“Hm?” It finally caught the focused woman’s attention who looked at their leader with a raised eyebrow.

“Anything embarrassing out there in the last six years?” Ahri’s hand waved ambiguously on ‘out there’ to summarize her point. The question made Evelynn let out an uncharacteristic bark of laughter, quick and back to her refined self. 

“I’m not embarrassed because I’m the one who put it out there.” The cryptic answer confused the two youngest members of the band who looked between each other. Ahri on the other hand laughed along with her long time friend, much longer and more enthusiastic than Evelynn of course.

“Oh you meant- Has no one really figured it out?” Ahri had a grin on her face almost a facsimile of a giddy fox.   


“I hid my face Foxy, I’m not that dumb.” Evelynn gave a half smile as she locked Ahri’s phone and threw it into the woman’s lap casually.   


“What kinda video are you talking about?” Akali bluntly inserted herself into the conversation for both her and Kaisa’s sake who were lost on the topic shift.

“Oh darling.” A look of fake sympathy on Evelynn’s face, rising from her seat. She rested her hand on a cocked hip as she stared directly at Akali before stage whispering the last words. “I don’t think I can show you little rogue. It’s not family friendly.”   


Kaisa’s eyebrows shot up her forehead while Akali’s jaw dropped. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the self confident woman as she made her way out of the living room and towards the kitchen, laughing to herself as she did. When she finally turned the corner and disappeared behind the doorway, both girls looked at Ahri. She gave them both another knowing smile before picking her phone up from her lap and busying herself with it.   


Akali sat awkwardly in her chair, trying to find a way to sit comfortably and stop her face from blushing when she stopped to think about Evelynn’s words. Kaisa was back to watching her show on the tv, casually looking at Akali and spotting the girl’s embarrassment with a smile. It took a bit of time before Akali realized her ramen was still sitting in the kitchen. She had already stood before she also realized that meant Evelynn was still there. 

Her cap was pulled low to hide her face while she walked into the room, refusing to seek eye contact with the woman pouring her cup of coffee at the counter. Making sure the bill covered her face she busied herself with peeling the top off of the counter and mixing the contents with her chopsticks. Out of her line of sight she heard a quiet hum from the diva, no doubt sipping her drink. The steps from across the kitchen made their way towards the door to leave, Akali’s ears twitching when she heard the footsteps stopped just behind her. She tried to control the burning on the back of her neck.   


“Did you want a link, Rogue?”

  
“ _ Urusai! _ ”


End file.
